orion_sandbox_enhancedfandomcom-20200223-history
WEAPONS
Dear anyone, Anyone in this wiki can undo whatever you have done, including deleting this page. From Q8238q All of the melee weapons in Orion Sandbox Enhanced. Here are the weapons currently in Orion Sandbox Enhanced. (No range weapons added yet to this page) PLEASE ADD WEAPONS NOT YET ADDED. THANK YOU Melee Weapons Melee Weapons (That Can Craft) ------------------------------------------ Cudgel Damage: 6 17/s Speed: Average Critical chance: 2% Durability: 100 It's crafted from the workbench using 8 wood.(Handcraft available in Y8 developer). ------------------------------------------ Rude Mace Damage: 18 37/ Speed: very low Critical Chance: 8% Durability: 250 It is received from daily Y8 Online rewards ------------------------------------------ Bronze sword Damage 8 25/s Speed: High Critical chance: 5% Durability: 125 It's crafted from 6 bronze and 4 wood from the anvil (It has a Blunt and Cunning version found in dungeons. Cunning does +3 more damage. Blunt does -3) ------------------------------------------ Iron sword Damage: 10 31/s Speed: High Critical chance:5% Durability:150 It's crafted from 6 iron and 4 wood using an anvil (It has a Blunt and Cunning version found in dungeons. Cunning does +3 more damage. Blunt does -3) ------------------------------------------ Gold sword Damage: 14 43/s Speed: High Critical chance: 5% Durability: 200 It's crafted from 6 gold, 2 iron and 1 crystal of energy using an anvil (It has a Blunt and Cunning version found in dungeons. Cunning does +3 more damage. Blunt does -3) ------------------------------------------ Solidium Sword Damage: 18 56/s Speed: High Critical chance: 5% Durability: 300 It is made from 1 battery, 2 Iron ingots, and 6 Solidium ingots. (It has a Blunt and Cunning version found in hellgeons. Cunning does +3 more damage. Blunt does -3) ------------------------------------------ Sword of Abyss Damage: 30 85/s Speed: Average Critical chance: 6% Durability: 300 Special Ability: 16% chance to set on fire (Note : The ability doesn't work to bosses and lava enemies because they don't care of fire and over kill for almost everything else but it had low lv cap and good damage before lv 10) It is made from 1 battery, 1 obsidian sword and 1 solidium sword at the techno workbench Repair by sodium Melee WEAPONS (Cannot Craft) ------------------------------------------ Obsidian sword Damage: 18 56/s Speed: High Critical chance: 5% Durability: 200 You get this from the trader at the lighthouse ------------------------------------------ Light Sword Damage: 24 75/s Speed: High Critical chance: 12% Durability: 300 It has a light-up effect permanently. You get it when killing the ancient guard. ------------------------------------------ Tyrantium Damage: 99999 113/s Speed: Average Critical chance: 999999999% Durability: 9999 A 100% drop chance from tyrant when killed Special Ability: Magic Radiance, burn zombies immediately if activated (right click). ----------------------------------------- Sword of Universe Damage: 35 136/s Speed: Very High Critical chance: 20% Durability: 400 A 100% drop chance from Imperator Finalium. Special Ability: Holy Blast, strike a devastating blast when activated (right click). ------------------------------------------ Alligator Damage: 42 119/s Speed: Average Critical chance: 20% Durability: 400 This is in the ultra mod. Its a 100% drop chance from shadow tyrant. ------------------------------------------ Scythe of Death Damage: 43 134/s Speed: High Critical chance: 25% Durability: 400 This is in the ultra mod. Its a 100% drop chance from shadow mosquiton. Armour note:this weapon makes you walk faster (you can carry weapon even when you cant use it yet so if you are under lever you can still walk fast with this weapon) ------------------------------------------- Armour Armour (That Can Craft) ------------------------------------------ Wood armor Defense together:1000000000 Durability: 30 (together is 90) Crafted using Inventory and all other types of workbenches. 3 Woods = helmet. Durability =1000 6 Woods = chestplate. Durability = 1000 3 Woods = boots. Durability = 1000 ------------------------------------------ Leather Armour Defense together: 9 Durability: 60 (together is 180) Crafted using Workbench. 1 leather = helmet. Durability = 3 1 leather = chestplate. Durability = 4 1 leather = boots. Durability = 2 ------------------------------------------ Bronze Armour Defense together: 12 Durability: 125 (together is 375) Crafted using Anvil. 6 Bronze Ingots = helmet. Durability = 4 8 Bronze Ingots = chestplate. Durability = 5 4 Bronze Ingots = boots. Durability = 3 ----------------------------------------- Iron armor Defense together: 15 Durability: 150 (together is 450) Crafted using Anvil. 6 Iron Ingots = helmet. Durability = 5 10 Iron Ingots = chestplate. Durability = 6 6 Iron Ingots = boots. Durability = 4 ------------------------------------------ Gold Armour Defense together: 21 Durability: 200 (together is 600) Crafted using Techno Workbench. 1 Energy Crystal + 7 gold ingots = helmet. Durability = 6 1 Energy Crystal + 11 gold ingots = chestplate. Durability = 10 1 Energy Crystal + 6 gold ingots = boots. Durability = 5 ----------------------------------------- Solidium Armour Defense together: 27 Durability: 250 (together is 750)+fire protection Crafted using Techno Workbench. 1 battery + 8 solidium ingots = helmet. Durability = 8 1 battery + 12 solidium ingots = chestplate. Durability = 12 1 battery + 8 solidium ingots = boots. Durability = 7 ---------------------------------------- Armour (Cannot Craft) ------------------------------------------ Obsidian Armour Defense together: 28 Durability: 200 (together is 600) You can buy the full set at the lighthouse Cost: 25 Gold Bars for Helmet. Durability = 8 30 Gold Bars for Chestplate. Durability = 12 20 Gold Bars for Boots. Durability = 8 ---------------------------------------- Atomic Armour Defence together: 55 Durability: 350/400 (all together is 1150/1200)+no fall damage Can be crafted using 1 battery, a bucket of lava and a Solidium helmet/chestplate/boots. ---------------------------------------- Tyriant Armour Defense together: 31+20 health points Durability: 300 (all together is 900) A 50% drop chance from the Tyrant when killed. Useful for fighting the ultra bosses. ---------------------------------------- Anaptanium armor Defence together: 60 +fire+explosion+fall protection and allows breathing under wather Durability: 800 for each item. A 30% drop chance from Shadow Imperator when killed. Also known as the ultra armor. Category:Weapon& Tools